Dragon Ball A
by Shadow.00.Exia
Summary: Tasked with being Earth's new guardian Trunks will find himself fighting stronger enemies and creating the next generation of Z-fighters.
**Hey there everybody, here's a toast to my first Dragon Ball Z fanfic. So in short I wanted to get this idea out of the way. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its other series or the games, they are all owned by Akira Toriyama. Now strap in guys for my tale.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Different language"_

 **Ch1. Future untold**

With the Cell games over and peace returning once again to Earth we meet with the hero from the future, Trunks had just been brought back by the Dragon Balls and is currently processing the fact that Goku chose to remain dead. Every one of his allies now gathered around, all of them sullen in the fact that Goku had decided to remain dead. Out of everyone Gohan is the most shaken up by this turn of events. Trunks felt for Gohan, he just hoped this might just only strengthen the younger Demi-saiyan even more. At least that is what he hopes will happen to the younger version of his sensei.

Trunks looked at the gathered group for the final time, then he began to depart silently. He stopped and noticed that his father was staring at him from his own secluded spot. Trunks felt the need to go over and thank him for what he done when he died by the hands of Cell. He shook his head, instead just let a small smile grow on his lips and gave his father a brief nod. Vegeta in turn gave his own nod of recognition, and smile, towards his future son. Trunks, now glad that both he and his father are on good terms, began to take flight away from the Look Out.

He has one mission that needed to be done, and it is this reason alone he left and not stay to see the fruition of his and the other Z fighters labors. It took about an hour's worth of flying slowly but Trunks has finally reached a suitable clearing. As far as he knows he is far from any prying eyes on who might see his exit. He reached into one of his pockets and brought out his capsule case and picked out the capsule that held his time machine. With a simple press of the button top and a gentle toss a cloud of smoke appeared, and from the vanishing cloud of smoke emerged the yellow time machine.

Trunks gave a final look around his surroundings, enjoying the gift of life and peace around him before he is sent hurtling through time and space back to his own time line, to which is the opposite of his current setting. Nothing but destruction and rubble with everybody almost giving up any semblance of hope that they would ever be free of their tormentors. Trunks felt his anger course through him and with his moment of peace gone he began to enter his time machine and finally bring an end to the much more inferior Androids of his time line once and for all and bring peace to his own timeline as well.

The machine began to levitate off the ground and began to hum softly with bright flashes filling Trunks vision in an instant. As the flashed died down Trunks found himself in the time vortex once more and plotted his course for his time line. When he first seen the grandeur of the time vortex, it simply overwhelmed him and his senses, nearly making the young Half breed abandon his quest and explore the realm itself.

Now though, he is more clear headed and with the strenuous training he underwent with his father he gave little thought to the flow of time and made his way back home. When the flashes began again Trunks felt his machine to descend and settle back onto the ground right in front of the ruined capsule corp building. Trunks unbuckled himself and exited the machine then made his way towards his home, he made a decent down the stairs and found his mother in front of a lap top and schematics for some type of machine that resembled the Capsule Corp Space ship his Father always trained in. His mother then turned her attention to the stairs and the sight of seeing her son lit up her face. With speed rivaling that of lightning she rushed over to her son and wrap him in a loving hug.

"Oh Trunks, you came back. Look at you, you've looked like you've grown so much, even your hair is longer." Trunks unwrapped his mother from him and placed her at arm's length and took in her appearance. He gave her a soft and endearing smile and said, "Ya, I have spent a lot of time in the alternate past, heck I spent a whole year's worth of time in one day in this special room with Father." Bulma gave her son a cheeky smile, seeing that even though he was her son he was as much as Vegeta's as well, "Ah that sounds like your father, packing in a year's worth of quality time with you into one day."

She began to inspect trunks wholly and seen that he was wearing armor akin to the armor that Vegeta worn back when he was just beginning to fit into earth. "Come on Trunks, I have some tea brewing and I want to hear every detail about your adventure. No cutting corners you here me mister?" Trunks gave her a smile and complied with her request, and so Bulma led her son up to the kitchen and it was here that Trunks began to unfold his epic tail from the beginning all the way to the very ending with the defeat of Cell. "Wow, so Goku still died after all, figures he would do something like that." Trunks nodded his acknowledgment and continued with, in his opinion, the most important detail in his travel to the past. "Ya, and that's not all mom, Dad avenged me."

"As Gohan was about finally fight Cell, the green bastard shot me with a blast of energy that pierced right through me, and after he did I began to feel my life drain from me. From what Yamcha told me after Father saw me die he gotten so mad that he shot a super powerful blast at Cell. The others said it was the best hit anyone had on him that day." Bulma sat with her mouth agape, she couldn't believe that Vegeta the man who was by far one of the most thick headed person around actually tried to avenge his son. It strangely gave her a warm feeling knowing that Vegeta was capable of deep feelings.

Before she could respond though the radio she kept up in the kitchen began to blare out a warning that the androids were destroying a nearby city. Bulma had on a look of worry and then shifted her gaze at her son, he looked tense and his fist was clenched in anger. She new this look to much, it was the same look everyone of her friends and her love Vegeta had when they heard about the destruction the androids were causing. "Finally, Mom I'm going out and finishing this once and for all. " As Trunks turned towards the door he felt his mother's hand around his.

He seen the look of fright and worry etched into her face, "Don't worry mom, I can do this. I can take care of them without so much as breaking a sweat." he didn't know it but he had on the same smirk his father always had on when he felt excited about an amazing battle was about to come. Bulma seen it and knew that she couldn't talk him out of the situation. So she let go of his hand, "Just promise me that you will return." Trunks gave his word and after he did so he ran off to finally finish of the two androids.

 **Parsley City**

Trunks finally reached Parsley City, and not a moment too soon or too late. He viewed the androides haphazardly destroying nearby buildings. He got ready to blindside them when he seen that the Duo were arguing at one another. ' _Probably blaming each other over who deserved a kill on their counter.'_ They stopped as a bullet hit 17 at his left shoulder, the android turned to find the culprit is an old man with a pistol.

"Well what do we have here, an old geezer with a piece? Well how's about I draw out my own six shooter and we settle this the old fashioned why." Fear is evident in the man's eyes as he sees this to be his final seconds on Earth. 17 didn't get the chance to pull the trigger as he is sent hurdling towards a building at a breakneck speed, just barely missing his sister. 18 followed her brothers body with her gaze, until it left her field of vision. She turned her head to meet with a person both her and 17 hadn't seen in awhile.

17 lifted himself from the pile of rubble that encased him and sees Trunks standing where he once stood. "Well look who finally showed up. It has been quite a while eggplant, where you've been?" Trunks stood there motionless, not even reacting to the jibe 17 sent towards him. "Hey why are just standing there!? Come on tough guy show me what you got!"

18 decided to take a seat on top of a ruined house and let the confrontation play out between her brother and Trunks. He is strong sure but from their previous encounters he wasn't near the power that Gohan showed in their final confrontation with them. They only fought the guy one at a time, usually either by taking turns or playing a quick game to decide on who got first pick at him.

If she notices the young demi saiyan has grown to strong for just one on one confrontations then she will join her brother in fighting the demi-saiyan. "Hmph, this might actually be interesting." She got comfortable and began to view the confrontation between the two boys.

17 clench his fists and was seething through clenched teeth as his adversary seems to deem him not worthy in answering him. "Fine if you don't want to talk I'll just have to beat the answers out of you!" 17 blindly charged forward towards Trunks, his fist ready to make contact with his adversary, but as he came into reaching distance and swung Trunks effortlessly reached up and caught the fist. A smirk appeared which lit 17's temper.

He retracted his hand out of Trunks grasp and with a yell of rage he began to launch a flurry of punches and kicks. Each one trying to make contact onto the target's body, though everyone failed as Trunks blocked and batted away each and every strike aimed at him. Trunks seeing he is getting the better of his opponent allowed a single punch to slip by him.

As the fist connected with Trunks cheek 17 felt joy and a sense of ease in getting in that one simple punch. Though as soon as that feeling appeared it went away just as fast when he saw that Trunks didn't budge and is smirking at him.

"Good try, though I think now is my turn to hit back." Trunks grabbed at 17's fist and pulled the android closer towards him. He cocked back his free arm and swung at the androids solar plexus. For a small insignificant moment 17 felt fear and then he black out. Trunks felt 17's body had gone limp and simply tossed him to the side.

"Not so tough now." Trunks raised his hand and gathered enough Ki to obliterate the downed android. "Nooo!" A shrill shriek of anger pierced the air which caused Trunks to lose focus for a moment. He is then soon met with a kick to the back from 18 which sent him hurtling forward towards a rundown building.

As Trunks crashed into the building 18 blindly rapid fired as many Ki blasts towards where her adversary landed. Dust and rubble kicked up, covering the entire field in a thick cloud of debris.

18 stopped as soon as she felt her anger ebb away, she let out small puffs of breath as she came down from her rage.

When the cloud of debris settle 18 lets out a small laugh as she now sees a large crater in front of her. Confidant in that she destroyed Trunks she made her way towards the incapacitated body of her brother. "Well, now that brat's been taken care of time to get 17 up." said 18 as she brushed the bangs of her hair out of her eyes.

"You know this is giving a serious case of deja vu." 18 Stopped dead in her tracks, she turned around there in front of her is none other than Trunks, who is now in his super saiyan from. "Last time this certain somebody made the same mistake as you are making now. They couldn't handle the thought of there being someone being stronger then them. So they believed a super strong blast would wipe me off the face of the earth."

As the young super saiyan is talking he kept on advancing towards 18, who in turn back away slowly from his advancement. "As you can see, just as back then and now, I escaped unscaved. My opponent on the other hand didn't survive their confrontation with me." 18 kept walking backwards, not knowing that she is nearing her brother's body. She tripped on 18's body and fell hard on the ground.

She looked up at Trunks with fear housed in her eyes. Trunks aimed his palm towards the androids, reading the final blow. "Please don't do this to us!" 18 pleaded while facing what may become both her's and her brother's inevitable doom. After hearing 18 plead for her life Trunks grew furious at her.

"You think after all you've done I would just let you go!?" 18 looked at him, seeing his rage grow even more. "Please, I know my brother and I are the reason why everything is wrong, but please let us," the female android never got to finish her sentence. "Enough! This is for everyone that you ever harmed! Big bang attack!" Trunks swiftly finished off the androids as he used one of his father's signature moves.

Trunks reverted back into his base form, he looked around him and viewed the destruction of the area. "Finally, after all this time, we are free from the androids." Trunks enjoyed the calm that now reigned over the him.

"You killed them." Trunks turned around and sees the old man from earlier looking at him. "Yo… you're a hero." Trunks shook his head at the old man, "I'm just a guy who got tired of all the chaos those two were causing."

With those final word Trunks lifted himself and took off to the skies, heading towards his and his mother's home. Leaving behind an appreciative man and a now brighter future for his world.

 **Fin. Well thoughts… fine, fine, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to just trying to get your thoughts on it. Well until next time.**


End file.
